¿Me Das Mi Calaverita?
by Zahiel Mc Ylonen
Summary: Idea Loquisima Que Se Me Ocurrio Un Dia De Estos...Una Celebración Puede Ser Entretenida...Pero a Veces Trae Raras Consecuencias Divertidas...Espero Les Guste y Me Dejen Reviews n.n


**¿ME DAS MI CALAVERITA…QUIERO DECIR MI RON?**

**CUANDO UNA PEQUEÑA CELEBRACIÓN TRAE RARAS CONSECUENCIAS**

Era una mañana fresca de otoño en la que los árboles dejaban caer sus hojas, el viento era frió a pesar del sol tratando de calentar el agua cristalina, el Perla Negra rompía la serenidad del agua dirigiéndose a su destino, todos estaban tranquilos descansando ya que por el momento no se veían nuevas situaciones, yo me encontraba en la cabina principal, despertaba tranquilamente después de mucho tiempo de no haberlo logrado, no había nadie más ahí, al parecer Hiei se había levantado temprano, me arreglé como siempre, mi mente comenzó a hacerme jugarretas sucias pensando en la ultima travesía, en lo que nos había pasado, recordé que llevaba un buen tiempo de desaparecida en mi época, desde que llegue a esta época, haciendo cuentas de los días me di cuenta de algo, estábamos a una semana de una de las tradiciones de mi país, del lugar de donde vengó, seria Día de Muertos.

Para estar segura de si ese día era igual al del siglo XXI empecé a preguntar, claro yo nunca lo hubiera hecho si lo supiera, pero que le puedo hacer, en ocasiones llegó a hacer una curiosa desesperante, lastima que no me topé con Jack para hacerlo enojar, comencé buscando gente en la bodega de carga, fue donde me tope con Ragetti y Pintel.

-"Hola¿les puedo hacer una pregunta?"-

-"Claro, que se te ofrece"- se me hizo raro que fueran tan educados.

-"Pues, saben a caso ¿que día es hoy?"-

El que tomo la palabra fue Ragetti -"Creo...no...espera...si...no"- lo mire con una ceja levantada -"Lo siento no se"- el otro le dio un zape por ser tan tonto.

-"Que acaso no sabes que día es hoy"- dijo todo enfuruñado.

-"¿Tu si?"- esperaba que me respondiera.

-"Pues no"- entrecerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros.

Así como llegue me fui, sin agregar más, no sabían nada, no me extraña en lo más mínimo, después de todo, era un milagro que supieran como se llamaban.

Decidí ir con Marty al que encontré en el puesto de vigía, subí hasta donde se encontraba, formando una guerra con las corrientes de aire y esas escaleras nada fáciles de manejar.

-"Hola Marty, de casualidad sabes que día es hoy"- dándole una de mis más tiernas sonrisas.

Se quedó un rato pensando -"No lo siento, por que no le preguntas a el Sr. Cotton, el tal vez si sepa"-

Me dio coraje tener que bajar sin haber conseguido nada -"Eso haré, gracias"- y bajé de ahí.

-"Ya ni mi subida"- murmuraba mientras bajaba esas horribles escaleras.

Lo busque en el timón, después de todo el era el que se encargaba de mantener el rumbo cuando no había nadie más, me acerque al hombre algo no muy segura, ni imaginándome como sabría el loro de su hombro el día de hoy.

-"Hola, siento molestarlo pero sabes o saben ¿que día es hoy?"-

El señor Cottón se quedó pensativo.

-"Leven el ancla, leven el ancla"-era lo único que decía el loro una y otra ves, mientras el señor Cotton lo miraba sobre su hombro y se encogía de hombros pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada.

_-"Claro eso fue de gran ayuda"-_ pensé_ -_"Siento haberlo molestado"-.

_-"Se me hace raro que a veces si sepa de lo que uno habla"-_

Seguí caminando y preguntando a quienes se me ponían enfrente, hasta que me topé con Rem y Neck.

_-"Mi salvación"-_ pensé con una gran sonrisa.

-"Hola, perdón por molestarlos, pero acaso saben ustedes que día es hoy, por favor díganme que si"- los mire suplicantes, después de todos ellos eran tal vez los más cuerdos arriba del barco.

Neck volteo a mirar a Rem, la cual empezó a hacer cuentas mentales.

-"Pues según se en unos días hay luna menguante, en muchas ocasiones salen a principios de mes, el viento es frío pero no helado, así que debe ser finales de octubre"- volvió a ponerse pensativa -"Si eso es"-

Me impresionó el modo en como hablo, muchas palabras bien entendidas, si Jack usara ese modo de hablar, en mas de una ocasión seria necesaria, debería aconsejarle unas clases con Rem para que se entienda lo que dice.

-"Muchas gracias"- sonreí feliz mientras daba de brincos, ese día era exacto al de mi época, solo por la diferencia de años, me alegré mucho era una de mis fechas favoritas, estaba tan pensativa que no me di cuenta de que Neck y Rem me miraban de forma extraña.

Me aclare un poco la garganta -"Lo siento, es que recordé algo de mi época y me emocione mucho"-

-"Y se puede saber que es"- me preguntó Neck algo extrañado por mi humor tan volátil.

-"Dentro de una semana es Día de Muertos, una fecha muy conocida en mi país y en muchos otros mas"-

-"¿Día de Muertos?"- dijo una voz detrás de mi era Jack como siempre llegando de improviso

-"Si, Día de Muertos una tradicional fiesta en la que honramos la memoria de los que se han ido, según se eso existe aun en tu época"-

-"Que raro, nunca lo había oído mencionar"- agregó Rem

-"Después de todo es algo que no tomamos en importancia, somos hombres de mar¿lo olvidas?"- continuo Jack.

-"No, no lo olvido, por desgracia"- dije en un susurro que el noto ya que me miro con una cara de enfadado.

–"Por eso eh tomado la decisión de celebrarlo"-

-"Y eso como lo haras"- preguntó Neck.

-"Fácil, haciendo un pequeño altar"- dije con una gran sonrisa dejándolos a todos muy pensativos.

En el transcurso del día me dispuse a registrar todo el dichoso barco para ver si encontraba algo que necesitaba para hacer mi altar, con nefastas consecuencias, una de ellas era que nadie sabia lo que era el Día de Muertos, pasándome horas enteras explicándoselas a todos y cada uno de ellos, el señor Gibbs me ayudó, demasiado diría yo, ya que el sabe de estas cosas aunque no fue muy buena su ayuda ya que asustó a todos diciéndoles de que las almas de los muertos caminaban entre nosotros y ese día nos chuparían la vida, yo tratándoles de explicar de buena forma y el estropeando mis planes.

Otra fue el buscar las calaveritas, las flores y la comida, dándome cuenta por desgracia de que ahí el pan de cada día era ron, ron y mas ron, obvio que se pueden esperar de piratas como ellos, mi única esperanza era Jack y a buen santo me encomendé.

Lo encontré como siempre en el timón y una botella de ron en su mano, como era de esperarse.

-"Jack necesito tu ayuda"-

-"Si sigues así por cada favor voy a cobrarte"-

Lo mire casi fulminándolo –"Solo quiero preguntarte si atracaremos en algún lugar"-

-"Por el momento no"- me respondió mirándome de reojo.

Bueno eso no me ayudó mucho, a usar la artillería pesada.

-"Y si te digiera que es necesario"-

-"¿Necesario?"-

-"Muy necesario, se acabaron las provisiones"-

-"No te creo acabó de chocarlas y están perfectas"-

El mentiroso era el y se me acababan las ideas

-"Hablo de las otras provisiones las que hacen que un grupo de trabajadores tripulantes mantengan su curso y no se amotinen"-

Cada vez que usaban la palabra motín el sudaba frió y tragaba sonoramente, lo tenía donde quería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias a mi buena intervención en menos de lo que cantó un gallo Jack nos dirigía hacia una pequeña isla hacia el sureste del Atlántico, no era muy grande ni especial pero si lo suficiente para reabastecerse de lo que tanto amaba, claro yo tenia mis propios fines que no ponían en peligro a nadie.

Cuando llegamos a la pequeña isla que estaba llena de gente, mercados, casas y a lo lejos una pequeña mansión, Jack me dijo que era gobernada por Francia y que tenia conocidos ahí, se fue a conseguir lo que tanto deseaba mientras Larya, Rem, Hiei y yo nos dispusimos a buscar todo lo necesario para las ofrendas, claro ya les había dicho lo que necesitaba y gustosas me ayudaron a buscarlas.

Duramos como 2 horas buscando todo tuve que improvisar en otras ya que no conocían los dulces de muerto, se me ocurrió una idea, comprar todo lo necesario y hacerlas yo, las flores las encontré muy fácil, algunas velas, los ingredientes, todo fue sencillo, pero como fue que pague todo, Rem pagó unas cosas y otras obligue a Jack que las pagara, el me decía que la mejor forma era "requisar" todo lo que necesitaba, pero yo siendo una honrada ciudadana (si claro) la mejor forma de adquirirlos era pagando.

A las pocas horas nos hicimos a la mar de nuevo, me quedaban 2 días para que fuera 1 de noviembre, en ese lapso trate de darles unas clases de historia a los hombres del Perla, pero de nuevo con nefastas consecuencias.

-"Entonces es cierto, caminan entre nosotros y nos chupan la vida"- decía Pintel muy nervioso.

-"Yo nunca dije eso, dije que venían a visitarnos, para eso la ofrenda"-

-"Pero tu has dicho que si vienen quien dijo que no era para eso"- agregó el Sr. Gibbs.

-"No"- suspire –"Es una creencia, el que vienen para visitarnos ya que ellos han muerto y un muerto no hace nada"-

-"Claro que si hacen, asustarnos y deseándonos la muerte para que los acompañemos"- agregó Ragetti.

-"Me rindo, saben que crean lo que se les de la gana, si creen que ellos vendrán a matarnos, bien, pero a mi no me echen la culpa, yo que trato de explicarles, son unos tercos y tontos piratas"- me fui realmente molesta era como hablar con las piedras.

Rem, Neck, Larya e Hiei fueron los únicos que me entendieron, Jack en cambio se veía indiferente ante eso, no planeaba hacerlo una de sus costumbres, lo que me quito un peso de encima, no tendría que explicarle nada, solo si me preguntaba.

El dichoso día llegó, estaba muy feliz, así que de la emoción me levante temprano, Rem y Larya estaban listas también ya que querían que les enseñara lo que yo sabia, me sentía toda una maestra, tomamos la cocina para nosotras, Neck era el guardia gracias a Rem que le dio ese titulo, no permitiría que nadie entrara ahí al menos que fuera realmente una urgencia, en toda la mañana les enseñe lo que era hacer dulces muy a mi estilo, gustosas aprendieron rápido, les gustaron el sabor del limón mezclado con azúcar y un toque de canela, al cabo de unas 2 horas teníamos la ofrenda lista, el problema ahora era en donde ponerla, si la ponía en el camarote nadie la vería, algo malo ya que quería que todos vieran mi modo de celebrar esta fecha.

Encontré un buen lugar en la popa del barco, con ayuda de mis amigos la formamos algo sencilla pero muy bonita, las flores, las velas, los dulces, los adornos, todo estaba perfecto, la ofrenda estaba dirigida a la mamá y hermano de Rem, a la familia de Larya, a la pequeña hermanita de Neck y a mi abuelita, estaba muy bonita, todos admiraban lo que habíamos hecho, aunque aun le faltaba algo, se me ocurrió hacerle una pequeña broma a Jack, así que rápidamente hice un dibujo de el y la puse en el pequeño altar, como si fuera una ofrenda a el, tome prestada una botella llena de ron en honor a lo que tanto le gustaba, todos al verla se quedaron extrañados, pero explicándoles rápidamente entendieron a que me refería.

La tarde estaba comenzando y para ese entonces todos estaban realmente interesados con lo que habíamos hecho, Jack aun seguía indiferente, pero al ver que nadie estaba trabajando, le extraño de sobremanera, estaban toda su gente sentados frente a una escalera, mientras yo sentada unos peldaños mas arriba les contaba una historia, de terror obvio aunque estaban mas admirados que asustados.

-"QUE SE SUPONE…."- pero no termino de hablar ya que todos voltearon a verlo y lo callaron poniendo un dedo en su boca.

Los miro a todos con cara de furia, al ver como todos lo ignoraban y solo me hacían caso a mi vio quien era la del problema, como pudo llegó hasta donde me encontraba, se paro justo a mi lado mirándome altaneramente.

-"Me quieres explicar que rayos sucede"-

-"No ves, les estoy contando una historia, así que no me distraigas que me desconcentro"-

-"A con que una historia y se puede saber de que tipo y con que permiso"- dijo con un gran tono de sarcasmo.

-"Es una de terror y con mi único permiso, les hacia falta una distracción mas aparte de tomar todos los días ron y estar a tu servicio"-

-"Para eso son MI tripulación"-

-"No les pasara nada por estar un ratito descansando, no te preocupes por ellos, son fuertes"- deje de mirarlo regresando a mi publico para continuar con la historia.

_-"Chiquilla endemoniada"- _pensó –"No me refería a eso, solo quiero que regresen a su trabajo"-

-"Ya te dije, te los devuelvo de ratito por que no te sientas y disfrutas de la historia"- para este momento yo ya estaba a su altura.

-"Por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer"-

-"Algo así como beber ron, ron y mas ron"-

Se sonrojo, lo estaba quedando mal frente a su tripulación, pobre, me compadecí de el, así que di por terminada la charla.

-"Mira si no gustas escuchar entonces solo quédate por ahí y luego regresas, solo deja termino de contarles la historia y luego ya te los devuelvo, si quieres puedes darte una vuelta por el pequeño altar que formamos"- mientras le señala donde lo había puesto.

Se hizo el difícil pero al final decidió ver lo que habíamos hecho, cuando por fin termine la historia todos volvieron a lo suyo, aunque no hicieran nada, se dispusieron a crear sus propias ideas sobre la historia, fui a donde se encontraba Jack, miraba todo de una forma expectativa, muy entretenido, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en su viva imagen, como notó que lo miraba el me miro algo molesto.

-"¿Para ti, en tu época que significa este día?"- me lo dijo muy serio, debo admitir que me dio un poco de miedo.

-"Pues en mi época, en mi país, es un modo de demostrarles a los que se fueron que aun los recordamos y que aunque se hayan ido aun están aquí con nosotros"-

Me miraba aun con ese semblante serio, en verdad me estaba dando miedo, continué con mi relató.

-"En otros lugares ven esa oportunidad para pedir dulces de puerta en puerta, también de donde vengo se hace lo mismo"-

-"Interesante"-

-"Por que lo preguntas"-

-"¿Para ti ya estoy muerto?"-

Creo que no le gusto la idea

-"No,,,no lo hice por eso, solo quería darle un poquito de gracia, espero que no te moleste"- rayos creo que se me paso la mano.

Solo sonrío sin dejar de mirar la foto.

-"Y pusiste ron, lo que me gusta en vida, para que venga a disfrutarlo después"-

Ahora si me estaba asustando.

-"¿Cómo se piden dulces?"-

-"Los niños dicen, "¿me das mi calaverita?"-

Se agarró a carcajadas, estaba realmente espantada, no entendía que pasaba por su cabeza, en ese momento supe que estaba realmente loco, se llevó el dibujo aun riéndose y se fue de ahí sin agregar mas, yo me quede con una cara de extrañeza, me había asustado y no sabia por que.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En todo el transcurso de la tarde hasta el anochecer me perdí en lo que había pasado ahí en ese altar que ahora estaba siendo atacado por todos los tripulantes ya que se querían comer mis dulces, muchos lograron su cometido pero aun así di una buena pelea, cuando la noche estaba cerca, Jack se desapareció sin mas, por ningún lado lo encontré, mientras que los tripulantes se llenaban de miedo al recordar mi historia.

Ya un poco mas de noche a todos se les veía muy nerviosos y volteando a mirar para todos lados, era obvio que al principio la historia los atrajo pero ahora los había dejado asustados, me divertí mucho al ver como Pintel y Ragetti se juntaban las espaldas uno contra el otro, era obvio para cuidarse.

Jack seguía desaparecido mientras unos tripulantes me decían que llevaba rato en la bodega de carga con un dibujo en la mano y en la otra una botella de ron, ahora si me quede estupefacta, que rayos planeaba, aun así no me decidí a bajar, lo mejor era dejarlo solo, no por nada se aisló del mundo.

Al amanecer del día siguiente todo parecía tan normal, aunque tuve que arreglar de nuevo el altar alguien había metido mano y todavía faltaba esa noche, al día siguiente la quitaría al fin, cuando desperté y comencé a mirar a todos lados encontré a Jack en el timón algo pensativo, me acerque pero el se mostraba indiferente conmigo, quiere decir que estaba molesto por lo que había hecho sin decirle nada me fui de ahí.

El resto del día seguía sin mucho preámbulo pero aun así Jack estaba muy pensativo y distante, ya no decía disparates ni cosas por el estilo, es mas parecía como enfermo, su piel palideció, su mirada perdida y con pocas ganas de hacer algo, ni el ron lo habían hecho feliz, eso era preocupante.

-"Alguien sabe que le pasa a Jack"-

-"No, desde la mañana anda muy raro"- dijo Neck mirándolo de lejos.

-"Parece como si estuviera enfermo"- dijo Larya algo indiferente.

-"¿Jack¿enfermo? No lo creo"-

-"Anda molesto por la pequeña bromita que le hice, aun así no es excusa para verse así"-

Al cabo de el atardecer vi como Jack cambiaba su estado de animo rápidamente, era exagerado, estaba tan preocupada por el, sin saber por que, que no me di cuenta que la noche había llegado muy rápido.

Viendo que había desaparecido de nuevo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de donde se encontraba, se me ocurrió el único lugar en el que estaría, su camarote.

Entre ahí y todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada, además la noche no ayudó demasiado.

-"¿Jack¿Estas aquí?"-

No hubo respuesta entre y cerré la puerta, mala idea ya que ahora si no veía nada.

-"Jack, se que la pequeña broma que te hice no fue una buena idea, lo siento, no quería hacerte enojar, pero aparte me preocupa que te veas tan mal"-

Seguía sin haber respuesta, si estaba ahí no lo lograba ver o el no me escuchaba.

-"En verdad Jack, lo siento, perdóname, solo quería pasar un buen rato y se me hizo una buena idea"-

Sin respuesta decidí salir de ahí sin agregar mas, pero algo me detuvo, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y la sensación de estar vigilada me lleno, me gire en mi misma despacio esperando lo peor y una luz al fondo del camarote me llamo la atención.

Trague sonoramente -"¿Jack, eres tu?"-

Camine despacio y de repente la luz se apagó, ahora estaba muy asustada, caminaba hacia atrás mientras trataba de alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta, pero choque con algo o con alguien.

Una voz ronca muy terrorífica me dijo -"Me das mi ron"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salí del camarote ante la mirada de todos, escucharon por todo el Perla mis gritos mientras Jack se destornillaba de la risa, todos estaban viendo la escena, yo gritándole hasta de lo que se iba a morir y el solo carcajeándose, cuando al fin logro respirar, yo estaba dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

-"Disculpa aceptada, para que veas que yo también puedo hacer bromas"-

Rem, Neck, Larya e Hiei se agarraron a reír, mientras yo mas roja como un tomate seguía maldiciendo a Jack mientras lo golpeaba en donde alcanzaba a pegarle.

Durante días después a ese me miraban todos con cara risueña, Jack era el único que se carcajeaba al verme enojada, diciéndome "te ves linda enojada".

Yo aun seguía con la esperanza de haber podido pasar un buen día de Muertos en honor a mis tradiciones, pero con tantos problemas eso no fue posible, ahora tengo que cargar con las miradas risueñas de mis amigos y las burlas de Jack por haberme hecho gritar.

Decidido si no regresó para Navidad no celebrare ese día.

* * *

Aqui de nuez con una historia loquisima que se me ocurrio mientras andaba pidiendo dulces :D

Nada tiene que ver con la historia original solo use los mismos personajes

espero me dejen muchos reviews

Nos vemos luego cuidense cualquier cosa que quieran decirme es bien aceptada

nos vemos luego

Aenor Sachiel


End file.
